


The Intruder and The Soldier

by ClearlyMysticalGhostHunt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Being An Asshole, Mutant Powers, Season/Series 01, Slow Romance, Titan Shifters, Titans, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearlyMysticalGhostHunt/pseuds/ClearlyMysticalGhostHunt
Summary: During the 56th Exterior scouting Mission, a stranger comes across the decimated right spotting wing. She makes a promise to a dying soldier and takes her place among the ranks in an attempted to complete her new found quest. Dressed as the other soldiers, (YN) hides in plain sight by claiming to be another cadet. As (YN) settles in with the Scouting Regiment, she earns the trust of her superiors and becomes fast friends with the new cadets and Titan Shifter. What will happen when this mysterious intruder gets too close a certain soldier?Sorry for a poor description, I'm not the best at these, but please consider reading some time!





	The Intruder and The Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> This will not be an AU but there will be certain changes to the main story line. This is a female reader-insert, so I will be giving some descriptions of the female systems at certain points in the story.

A worn and bloodied soldier laid dying beneath a tree; her legs were stumped and bleeding fast, even with the belts constricting them. The soldier had been whistling for her horse for too long, and had almost lost hope when she spotted a figure in the distance. A cloaked rider was racing towards the whistle, guided mostly by the horse. Whoever they were, they were fast on the steed and moved with ease along the titan’s blind spots.

 

As they got closer, the soldier noticed that the rider wore a tan animal hide - not one of the assigned green cloaks the Scouting Regiment wore, or any fabrics she’d seen the volunteers riding with. She was confused even further because this person wasn’t even looking at the titan’s to make sure they weren’t being chased.

 

The rider was at the soldier’s side in moments; they slid off the horse and rushed to her side, scanning her over but freezing at the sight of her legs.

 

The soldier also sized-up this mysterious person, but only gained more confusion. It was a she, evident from her facial features, and had dressed in tattered clothes that were a size too small.She was shoeless, wearing a dear skin cloak that covered her from head to toe, and had dark mud painted across her exposed skin. This girl looked like a teen who’d gone feral or was raised in the woods.

 

“Who are you?” the soldier asked warily.

 

“My name’s (YN),” she said simply. “I used to live in a village a few kilometers from here. Stay still.”

 

(YN) tightened the belts around the stumps and the soldier groaned painfully. Through her labored breath she asked more about (YN). “What are you doing out here? Why aren’t you in Wall Rose, where’s you family?”

 

(YN) wrapped cloth around the wounds as she explained, “My parents were at the capital when the breach happened. My sister and I couldn’t make it to the gates in time - we got locked out. We started living off of what we could scavenge from the other houses, but the village got over run by titans. She set me on a horse, put a pack on back, and sent the horse running this direction. Why are you out here? What was all this?”

 

“This was humanities attempt at taking back Maria from the titans,” the soldier groaned. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this; we had the numbers, the weapons, the speed… and we didn’t even make a dent in the number of these beasts.”

 

The two fell quiet. The soldier listened to the stomping of the titans wandering the field of her fallen comrades. As (YN) tended to her legs, they both knew it wasn’t worth it. The damage was too severe, and she’d lost too much blood. (YN)’s face became hard and cold, but she kept a look of support in her eyes.

 

“Can you… can you promise something?” The fallen soldier spoke quietly.

 

“Of course, anything you need,” (YN) agreed.

 

“I need you to take this necklace, and bring it to my father. They’ll need all the coin they can get from it.” The soldier slipped a thin chain off her neck and revealed a small sapphire circled with a ring of diamonds. She placed it in (YN)’s hand, closing it with her own. (YN) looked in at her confused. “And please… please, tell my family I love them. Tell my baby girl her mama loves her with all my heart. Tell my daddy that I miss him and his jokes. Tell my mom I got every letter she sent. Every single one.”

 

She was starting to cry, and (YN) wiped her tears with her sleeve. (YN) asked, “How do I get to them? What do I need to do?”

 

“This fight had a lot of volunteers, but you’ll need to stay with the regiment to reach my family,” she whispered. “Get together a uniform and take my place in the ranks. You won’t even have to use a fake name. My squad leader, Hange, won’t spot you out.” The soldier laughed weakly. Hange was kind to her cadets, but she couldn’t remember a name of them for the life of her - unless they were her titans.

 

“What do I say? I’m no soldier, I don’t talk like your kind,” (YN) wondered.

 

The soldier coughed hard and gripped (YN)’s hand. The necklace dug deeper into (YN)’s skin but she didn’t flinch. “You’ll learn as you go - Hell, you probably won’t even be expected to talk. What happened here, no one would want to relive this, not even by word. But please, do me this favor. I need to die in peace. I need to know my family will be okay.”

 

(YN) nodded quickly, looking straight into the soldiers eyes as she spoke, “I swear on my breath, I will do this for you. Just tell me your name and I’ll go to the ends of the earth to do this.”

 

The soldier whispered her name, and (YN) told her it was beautiful.

 

“Thanks you… for everything…” Her voice was barely a breath. Those words were carried away by a breeze sweeping through the field. The smell of spilled blood and wildflowers waved around the two. The soldiers gaze turned distant and looked beyond (YN)’s comforting eyes. She was gone. (YN) gather some of the flowers around them, placed a bouquet into the young woman's limp hands, and slid her eyes closed.

 

With a deep breath, (YN) stood and faced the field of bodies. There was a task to be done, and by God, was she going to do it.


End file.
